


Hard To Say Goodbye

by RemnantHeroine



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemnantHeroine/pseuds/RemnantHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dreams don't turn out the way we plan them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Say Goodbye

He stood in the doorway, just watching quietly, he didn’t want to alert her of his presence. She was so pale, and just looking at her made Ren feel sick. Nora’s eyes fluttered open and she gave a weak smile. He smiled back just as weakly. Ren walked up to the bed and sat on the edge, taking Nora’s cold hand in his. He barely held himself together, but he did, if only for her. He wouldn’t look away from her face, surrounded by a glowing orange halo of hair. The blood soaked towels laid scattered around the floor of the room. “Ren…” She whispered as she reached for his face with her other hand and he shushed her, taking it and moving it to his cheek so she didn’t have to work so hard.

“W-what is it, Nora?” Ren asked, choking on his works as a lump came to his throat, the smell of her blood filled the room and was nearly impossible to block out, and it didn’t help that she was still bleeding; bleeding out. She was bleeding out right in front of him and he couldn’t save her, no matter how hard he tried or what he did, because there was nothing he could do, no one could now.

“Don’t be sad.” Nora smiled, her voice still as sweet and beautiful as when he had first heard it so many years ago. “Don’t be bitter, don’t waste your life mourning me, don’t forget about me, and most of all-” She paused, catching her breath “Please don’t blame him.” She smiled and at that moment Ren felt his heart be ripped right out of his chest.

“I would never,” Ren shook his head rapidly.

She nodded “Thank you…” She whispered before closing her eyes again.

“Nora?” He asked “Nora! Nora wake up please, please just stay awake for just a little while longer, please just- God…”  
She made a small noise as she did what he asked and Nora looked up at him as she did so “Goodbye Ren… I love you…” She breathed, her hand moving again as she gently poked Ren’s nose “Boop. There, all better…” She smiled, tears coming to her eyes, one slipping out of beautiful turquoise orbs down her now ghostly pale face.

Ren couldn’t help but chuckle, pulling her finger close to kiss the tip “Goodbye Nora, I love you so much…” He slowly laid down, resting his head on her chest, listening to her slow heartbeat become even slower as her arms wrapped around him. They just stayed like that until Nora’s last breath left her lips, her heart finally stopped beneath his ear, and Ren felt her leave him. That’s when he broke. He cried, sobbed, begged for her back, pleaded, thought things that she would break his legs for thinking. 

Once enough was enough a woman cautiously walked in and touch Ren’s shoulder gently “Mr. Lie Ren, would you like to see your son now?” She asked and he nodded, not leaving his wife’s body. She saw this and nodded, leaving the room for a moment, coming back with a small bundle of blue in her arms, tufts of very dark orange hair sticking up. Ren sat up and held his arms out for the infant and she gently placed him in the man's arms. “Do you have a name for him?”

Ren nodded “Yes. His name will be Reidar. Reidar Lin Valkyrie Ren.” Ren smiled “His mother picked it out.”

She smiled and nodded. “It’s beautiful. There are two people here to see you two, are you ready to see them?” She asked, the two looking extremely distraught waiting for anything, the dark red haired woman bursting into tears when learning her best friend had passed. 

Ren nodded “Yes, send them back in a few moments please?” He asked and she nodded again, leaving the two alone. “H-hello there… I do not know much about children or about you, but I know your mother loved you very much, and she wanted me to love you too. You’ll never know her un-unfortunately,” his voice cracked “but there are so many people in your life that will tell you all about her and all the wonderful things she did. You will love her just as much as she loves you, I can promise you that little one.” Ren told Reidar, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Reidar made a little noise, opening his eyes and revealing Nora’s beautiful turquoise eyes that Ren had fallen in love with and he smiled, something he feared he would never be able to do for his son.

He heard footsteps approaching in the hall and he moved out to the hallway to meet the rest of the former Team JNPR. They didn’t need to see Nora, not yet. A light gasp was heard and Pyrrha was quickly there to see the child in his arms, Jaune close behind her. “He’s perfect…” She whispered to him.

Ren nodded “She said the same thing…” He replied just as softly and her eyes once again filled with tears. Pyrrha couldn't say she was sorry, because that just wasn’t enough.

~~~~

“Nora was- is a wonderful warrior, wife, and mother.” Ren began at the very small funeral he held which consisted of Team JNPR, Team RWBY, and a few of their other friends from school. “She never got to truly be a mother to our son, but she gave her life for him, and if that does not make you a good something I do not know what does.” He said as he looked to their son sleeping in Pyrrha’s arms as she tried not to cry to not wake him up.

After everyone spoke of the wonderful things Nora had done and what an amazing person she was they all gathered at the water in front of the coffin boat where Nora’s body laid. They all moved and Ren pushed her boat out and they others pushed the much smaller ones. Once they were far enough away Pyrrha traded Jaune the baby for a spear. She looked to Ren as did everyone (except Jaune) and he nodded. She pulled out a match and lit the end as the rest pulled out their weapons. They all waited for Ren to fire the first shot directly hitting Nora’s boat before all firing, each hitting a different boat, and it burst into flames. They all watched in silence as the flaming boats drifted away until their glow could not be seen from the shore. That was the signal to leave, and slowly but surely the ground whittled down to nearly nothing, everyone giving condolences. Pyrrha and Jaune gave Reidar back to Ren before they too left them alone. He looked down to his son who chose at that moment to wake, revealing his eyes again to his father. Ren ran a careful finger down his face and into his hair when he noticed something in the boys hair that had already darkened almost to his own color. He nearly didn’t see it before, a very small very light pink streak in their son’s hair on the opposite side of his own. He smiled and laughed, the first time since Nora’s passing. “Mommy would be proud…” He whispered before they too left the sea.


End file.
